ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kennedy Diez
Page created by Jake Witt. This character is free to use but only if Player 10 is around. He only exists to be better than Player 10 and prove it. Be sure to give me credit under the name "Jake Witt the Brown Nose". 'Once I Learn How To Use Infobox' Name: Kennedy "Ken D" Diez Gender: Male Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde Eye Color: Blue Age: 13 (starting game session) - 23 (co-creating new world) Family: Dad (Dad) & Carly Diez (Little Sister) Friends: Shall I count the stars? 'BIO' You are Kennedy Diez, the most influential person in your school. Until you and your chosen few accidentally ended the world. Your friends claim we can rebuild so it's just a small wound. Your little sister Carly joined your session, tipping the balance of your group so it falls to you to find a tenth player to join you. Unfortunately you pick the weird kid next door. He showed up to school with blue cardboard taped to him and calling himself "Diamondhead". He could've picked a better Halloween costume like Solid Snake. Adding this guy wasn't a total loss because he somehow made the Marvel Infinity Gauntlet even more over powered! I'm calling it The Monster Annihilater Number 10! Because the number 10 shows up everywhere on this thing. Together with my players, Sans Ridersprite, and my bug monster sister, I think we can finish the game and instill communism into the new universe! 'Description' You are the star athlete of your school, great at basketball and football. You tried soccer but left when your neighbor joined. Not your words but rumor has it you're a 9/10. 6'2" and not necessarily jacked but not weak. Originally wearing a red Nike shirt, blue cargo shorts, and some nice shoes... you realize brands don't matter. You noticed the dead weight's new costume and figured you would improve it. You wear a white jumpsuit with twin yellow racing stripes down the middle. The bottom half of the suit is black. You wear black combat boots and your M.A.N. 10. Because of your new powers, you wear a gold biker helmet and armor pieces. 'Powers' 1. Can send objects into a bag of holding. 2. Clever. 3. Charisma. 4. Can transform into many monsters and movie aliens. 5. Can fuse and evolve these monsters. 6. Given 12 hours of charging, his M.A.N. 10 could: I. Control time in his general vicinity. Is fully aware of future events and past events closely tied to future events for a full hour. II. Open portals or teleport up to 10 times. Fold and unfold space to get closer or farther from his target. III. Fire powerful lasers and increase his strength and durability by 10. IV. Manipulate nearby reality. Show illusions. V. Read minds or control the minds of others for 5 hours. VI. Can instantly kill and resurrect people. VII. Given a full year of charge, his M.A.N. 10 (Later referred to as the Golden Mantis) can use it's full power on the whole universe... assuming you learn the code to access this power. 'Co-Players' 1. Jennifer I. Big chested goth girl. 2. Billy "Dolla Billz" I. Best friend and pro rapper. II. A mooch. He keeps asking me to hook him up with "that sweet glove". 3. Gwen Tenzen I. The hot redhead. My girlfriend. II. Knows magic. III. Idiot calls her "Gwen Tennyzen". 4. Jim I. Misses his shop so he'll buy and sell our donated crap. II. Turned evil for some reason. 5. Carly (Little Twerp) I. Begged me to turn her into some My Little Pony bug monster. She looks bad ass but now she can't eat. II. She was going to die one way or another. III. SHE SOMEHOW CAME BACK MORE MESSED UP AND ANGRY AT ME! 6. Tracy "Mercy/Medic" Maranda I. She made armor for my little sister to make her new powers less punishing. Couldn't accept that Carly brought every bad thing she got upon herself. Even the trip wire incident. II. Has a thing called a "Duel Pip" that can summon my monsters and some items but there's only five spaces, five special spaces, an area affect space, a draw pile, and discard pile. She won't give me the recipe for an upgrade. III. She has 2 four armed bodyguards: a magical blue monkey and army solier, big red man. A "Spider Monkey" and a "Fourarms" according to my glove. Stupid names. IV. Dresses as the Medic from TF2 except not accurate. If I can get her to listen to reason, she could fall into her role as Medic and me as "Heavy". 7. "The Dude" I. Wears many costumes of many themes and styles. II. I seriously thought he was a mute. Doesn't help that he only gives hand signals when he appears out of nowhere. III. Can't decide whether he likes you or not. 8. Tia Zehn I. My side chick. II. I have to shower her with gifts in order to keep her on my side! She hasn't ask for anything else since I gave her fake copies of my M.A.N. 10. III. She somehow mass produced copies of her copies as bootleg "Omnigauntlets" and spread them around to the enemies! I feel used. 10. Player 10 I. The dead weight. II. The extra person. III. Only contribution is an awesome glove. IV. The only Space Player and he's lording that status over us. We NEED him, unfortunately. As a Prince of Hope, I'll eliminate him once his usefulness has run dry and use what's left for the new universe. I'll be the hero that removed this nuisance from existence, itself! V. He stole all of my house and everything inside! What is his deal?! 'Favorite Transformations' This is the Top 10 list of his monster forms, since he lost his stuff. 'Wisp System Gear' An unlocked power up for all of your forms. I can't believe Player 10 would consider removing this! Too bad you can only use one power at a time. 'WSG Best Combos' The Wisp System Gear can use one Wisp power at a time, these combos are universal with no specific "monster" form in mind. Note: Because of Wisp origin, the power is best used with XLR8, Fasttrack, and Cannonbolt. 'Outfit Inspiration' Author Note: I would like to know who made the RIGHT image. It saved me a lot of time skimming through images and wishing I knew how to add a new image with a Fire 10 tablet. I would like this image to be a placeholder until I find a better one. Not saying this is bad. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Male Villains Category:Human Villains Category:Males